2 lados
by Arthuria Moriarty
Summary: Toda moeda tem 2 lados e Hermione vai descobrir isso mergulhando em um passado desconhecido, com uma ajudinha, é claro! Draco tem uma missão diferente. Os que parecem maus, podem ter seu lado bom e os bons... Bom, você vai ter que ler.
1. Prologue

** Prólogo**

Ela estava atrasada. Já tinha contado todos os ingredientes do armário de poções, quebrei várias carteiras, as concertei com um aceno da varinha e quebrei de novo. Andava pela sala, atirando maldições para todos os lados, seguro de que ninguém ouviria graças ao feitiço que lancei. Eu estava furioso, com ela, comigo. Estava descontrolado! Só ela conseguia me deixar assim e isso me irritava profundamente! Ninguém, ninguém, deveria exercer esse controle sobre mim, eu não deveria perder o controle, nunca! Eu não deveria esperar por ninguém, os outros é que tinham que esperar-me!

Lembrei-me do beijo, mais uma vez. Lábios pequenos e bem desenhados, selados pelos meus; o seu corpo contra a parede, pressionado pelo meu. Eu a tinha sobre o meu total controle... E mesmo assim ela conseguiu escapar!

Só essa lembrança me fez arder de desejo. Eu precisava dela agora, tinha que possuí-la, fazê-la minha de uma vez por todas. Eu a teria para mim, de qualquer maneira, não importa como.

Passos.

Ela vinha pelo corredor. Sim, seus passos duros e ritmados, como se marchasse, como se fosse à guerra, se encontrar com o perigo maior. Sorri enviesado e corri para o lado da porta, de modo que ela não me veria ao entrar... Ela não poderia correr, dessa vez não conseguiria escapar.

A vi entrar e em um rompante a puxei para mim. O simples toque de seus pequenos seios no meu abdômen me deixou ainda mais excitado, a prendi contra a parede e pressionei mais meu corpo no dela, meu pênis roçando na sua virilha sob os uniformes.

—Me larga!- ela gritou enquanto se debatia e eu dei um riso de escárnio. – O que você está pensando? ME LARGA!

Eu ignorei suas ordens. Aproximei minha face de seu pescoço e corri meu nariz por ele, desde o seu maxilar até a base, ela tremeu. Meus lábios tocaram sua pele e um gemido baixo saiu de sua boca. Ela estava gostando.

—Você... Você não pode fazer isso!- sua voz estava mais aguda, esganiçada, ela estava gaguejando.

Meus lábios percorriam toda a extensão de seu pescoço, ela se contorcia, ofegava, tentava me empurrar, mas eu era forte e ela fraca, ela era a presa e eu o caçador. Antes que ela tentasse falar mais alguma coisa, eu capturei seus lábios com minha boca, ávido por sentir seu gosto novamente.

Ela não respondia, tentou virar a cara, mas eu pus minhas mãos uma de cada lado de seu rosto; sem escapatória dessa vez. Minha língua forçou a entrada e penetrou em sua boca, pressionei mais o seu corpo contra o meu. Minha.

Ela começou a corresponder o beijo, nossas línguas travavam uma batalha pelo maior território, enquanto meu desejo crescia cada vez mais. Desci minhas mãos para sua cintura e subi um pouco sua blusa, meus dedos gelados tocaram sua pele morna, o beijo ficou mais intenso. Coloquei uma das minhas pernas no meio das suas, rocei sua virilha e ela gemeu na minha boca. Preciso de mais!

Minha mão direita subiu por sob a blusa, em direção aos seus seios, ela rompeu o beijo e tentou mais uma vez me empurrar. Eu voltei ao seu pescoço, luxuriosamente, enquanto uma de minhas mãos apertava seu seio por sobre o sutiã. Ela gritava e batia nos meus ombros, tentando me afastar, até que se cansou e abaixou os braços, ofegando. Levantei minimamente a cabeça e a vi tentando alcançar a varinha presa em sua saia, fui mais rápido.

Puxei eu mesmo a minha própria varinha e a apontei para o seu lindo pescocinho, sem me afastar nem um milímetro dela. Com a outra mão peguei sua varinha e arremessei para o outro lado da sala.

—Você ainda não aprendeu?- eu vociferei e ela tentou se afastar. – Você não pode me superar, Gryffindor!

—Você... Você é desprezível!- ela sussurrou, com medo.

—Seus amiguinhos da sua preciosa Gryffindor é que são desprezíveis, ainda bem que você não é como eles!- sussurrei de volta em um tom ameaçador.

Guardei a minha varinha e prendi seus lábios nos meus novamente. Minhas mãos correram por sua blusa, desabotoando-a e logo ela já estava jogada em um canto da sala. Fui descendo beijos desde sua boca até seu umbigo e fazendo o caminho de volta. Parei os beijos e fixei meu olhar no dela, era luxúria pura. Tirei seu sutiã.

Finalmente pude sentir aqueles pequenos seios em minhas mãos, na medida perfeita. Eu beijei, eu mordi, eu lambi, chupei e ela gemeu, ofegou e gritou. A esse ponto já estava todo suado, morrendo de calor, então tirei a camisa o mais rápido que pude, ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu pressionei o meu corpo mais uma vez contra o dela e mais uma vez senti minha pele gelada tocando sua pele morna. A beijei novamente.

Uma de minhas mãos permanecia na sua cintura, mas a outra foi descendo até suas coxas. Grossas, torneadas. Minha mão foi subindo por debaixo da saia, toquei sua virilha e ela se contorceu, interrompendo o beijo e ofegando alto. Eu queria mais.

Movi minha mão e, com um movimento hábil, empurrei a calcinha para o lado penetrando em sua entrada. Ela gemia alto quando a penetrei com meus dedos, repetidamente. Ela estava tão molhada, eu não agüentava mais. Baixei as calças e deixei meu membro rijo a mostra, eu vi medo em seus olhos quando ela rapidamente deduziu o que eu pretendia.

—Não! Eu não quero, não- e eu a calei com um beijo.

Eu peguei suas pernas e as enrolei na minha cintura, estocando forte nela. Ela gritou, eu gemi e continuei me movendo dentro dela. Eu podia sentir que chegava ao ápice, estocava forte olhando para ela, fixo em seus olhos cor de avelã, que lacrimejavam, sua cara tomada pela dor, a vergonha e o ódio, isso só me deu mais vontade. Cheguei ao ápice, mas não consegui parar, queria mais e eu continuei, ela chorando. Foram 5 vezes, 5 vezes eu a possui e quando terminei, ela já nem esboçava mais nenhuma reação. Eu saí de perto dela e ela foi deslizando pela parede, até o chão, nua, sem forças.

—Entendeu agora?-perguntei enquanto me vestia, ela me acompanhando só com os olhos – Você é minha.

E me retirei, tirando o feitiço da sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Carta aos leitores: Bom, esse é só o <em>sneak peak <em>da minha nova fic. Quente, não? Pois é. Vocês conseguem pensar em quem seria ela? Quem seria ele? Bom, isso vocês vão descobrir mais a frente... Eu pretendo levar essa fic até o fim, sem deixar que caia no tédio da rotina, ou em hiatus. Ela está em criação, então vou precisar da ajuda e da opinião de vocês, porque isso é que me move e me incentiva a continuar. Mas eu prometo aventuras, mistérios, romances e lemons para vocês! Eu sei que eu postei muito pouco, deixando um gostinho de quero mais, então, enquanto eu não posto mais vocês podem ir mandando reviews tentando adivinhar quem são o casal ardente do prólogo. Dica: Ele é do mal, ela é do bem, ele é Sonserino, ela é Grifinória, muito conhecidos na saga...**

**Com dedicação e uma promessa de uma continuação, os deixo.**

** Genevieve Pendragon***


	2. The Chamber of Secrets

**N/A: Esse capítulo é o único que se passa no segundo ano, o resto da história se passa no sexto. Não narra toda a história da Câmara Secreta, só pequenas partes importantes do segundo ano, narradas pela nossa Hermione! **

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>. The Chamber of Secrets

_**Hermione's POV**_

_13 anos depois._

Não acredito que ele já se perdeu! Será que é tão difícil assim para o Harry se manter longe de problemas? Aquele cabeça-dura... Onde será que ele pode estar? Ele não pode ter descido em uma lareira muito longe, pelo o que a senhora Weasley disse, ele só errou um pouquinho na pronúncia, isso não poderia ter levado ele para muito longe daqui.

Oh, Hagrid! Talvez ele possa...

—Harry!- _obrigada Merlin!_- Hagrid!

—Olá, Hermione!- respondeu Hagrid animado.

Eu estava tão aliviada, meu melhor amigo não tinha se perdido pelo mundo afinal e eu não teria que agüentar Ron sozinha. Minha preocupação e irritação anteriores sumiram só de ver aqueles olhos verdes de novo.

—Estão todos preocupados com você!- exclamei, sem poder me conter, então reparei em seus óculos – O que você fez com seus óculos? _Óculos Reparo!_

—Wow... –murmurou Harry admirando seus óculos que pareciam novos, depois os colocou e sorriu para mim. – Eu preciso mesmo aprender esse feitiço!

—Bom, agora que está em boas mãos, tenho que voltar para Hogwarts. – disse Hagrid.

—Tchau, Hagrid!- eu e Harry dissemos juntos.

—Vem!- chamei e o puxei para dentro da Floreios e Borrões.

Estava uma loucura lá dentro, claro, já que Gilderoy Lockhart, o meu autor preferido, iria dar autógrafos por seu novo lançamento: O Meu eu mágico. Com um pouco de esforço e arrastando Harry pela mão, conseguimos encontrar a senhora Weasley, acompanhada pelo Ron e a Ginny, que comprava o material para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

—Oh, Harry, ficamos tão preocupados!- disse a mãe de Ron de forma amável. – Esperávamos que não tivesse acabado em uma lareira muito longe...

Antes que ela terminasse a frase, Harry não era mais o centro das nossas atenções; Gilderoy Lockhart tinha aparecido. Eu e a senhora Weasley, junto com toda a multidão(de mulheres) reunida naquele pequeno espaço na Floreios e Borrões, aplaudíamos excitadas aquele homem com seu dom para escrita, sua coragem e seu sorriso maravilhoso. Nem percebi direito, mas acho que eu dei um ou dois suspiros... Ron só fazia revirar os olhos e eu acabei revirando os meus diante de sua reação.

Lockhart falava, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção, só pensava em todas as coisas que ele já tinha feito ao olhar aqueles lindos olhos azuis. Ah, como eu queria um bruxo corajoso assim para mim, um príncipe encantado, como aqueles que haviam nas histórias que minha mãe me contava quando eu era pequena. Será que algum dia...?

De repente, senti um empurrão e vi um bruxo com uma câmera puxar Harry pela capa, até onde se encontrava Lockhart. Sortudo! Ele ganhou toda sua coleção de livros e... Conseguiu até uma foto com ele! No entanto, acho que Harry não estava se achando tão sortudo assim, quando desviei meu olhar do lindo rosto de Gilderoy Lockhart e olhei para ele, parecia desconfortável. Seus olhos verdes gritavam por socorro, ele não estava gostando de tanta atenção voltada para ele, eu aposto! Consegui ouvir seu suspiro de alívio quando ele conseguiu voltar para perto de nós, carregando os livros.

—Oh, querido, me dê esses livros pesados, vou tentar fazer com que ele os autografe. – disse a senhora Weasley, parecendo meio sobrecarregada com tantos livros, mas mesmo assim exibindo um sorriso adorável. – Enquanto isso vocês podem dar uma volta na loja.

—Não acredito que tudo isso é só para ver aquilo... – comentou Ron, com descrença, enquanto nos afastávamos de sua mãe. Claro, ele estava quieto demais, não iria durar mesmo.

—Como você é invejoso, Ronald! – insinuei amarrando um pouco a cara para ele, enquanto continuava andando.

Quando voltei meu rosto para frente, vejo Malfoy avançando, com aquela cara de sonserino metidinho, sobre nós. Ele encarava Harry claramente com inveja e eu não acreditava em como idiota e mesquinho ele era, se achando melhor que todos... E lembrei dos meus pais, logo atrás de nós, conversando com o senhor Weasley.

— O Poderoso Potter!- debochou ele. – Não pode nem entrar em uma livraria sem acabar na primeira página! Aposto que adorou tudo aquilo.

Estava prestes a entrar no meio e dizer a Malfoy que Harry merecia tudo aquilo, diferente dele, mas Ginny me surpreendeu, fazendo isso primeiro:

—Deixe ele em paz!- ela falou com a sua vozinha de menina de 11 anos. O sonserino só a olhou de cima.

—Olha só, Potter!- exclamou Malfoy, em falso entusiasmo. – Você arranjou uma namoradinha!

—Draco... – uma voz baixa e profunda murmurou, de cima.

Parecia uma versão mais alta e mais velha de Malfoy, devia ser seu pai, porque com um toque da bengala do homem em seu ombro, o loiro se afastou para o lado, ficando desagradavelmente perto de mim. A partir desse momento eu parei de prestar muita atenção no que estava acontecendo, tentava me manter focada, mas só pensava na proximidade que havia entre mim e aquele ser.

Aparentemente, ele também não estava satisfeito, mas mantinha-se comportado na presença do pai. Sonso! Ele me olhava pelo canto do olho, superior, como se eu fosse um insetinho irritante... Eu ainda vou mostrar para ele, vou mostrar para todos!

—E você deve ser a... Srta. Granger, estou certo? – perguntou Malfoy sênior, olhando para o filho, que confirmou com a cabeça. NOJENTO! – Oh, sim... Draco me contou tudo sobre você e seus pais. Trouxas, não são?

Eu engoli em seco enquanto ele encarava meus pais no canto. Eu concentrei todo o meu ódio por aquela família nojenta em um olhar e dirigi para o Senhor Malfoy. Por que eu tenho que ser chamada de sangue-ruim quando eles que são podres por dentro?

Estava começando a lacrimejar, então olhei para baixo, para que ninguém percebesse, enquanto a discussão continuava. Tentava secar meus olhos discretamente quando notei o pai de Malfoy colocando um outro caderno, além do que tinha sido comprado, no caldeirão de Gina. Suspeito...

—Te vejo no trabalho, Weasley.- vociferou Malfoy sênior para o pai de Ron e saiu.

—Te vejo na escola!- disse o sonserino junior, com um sorrisinho presunçoso para o Harry, voltando o olhar rapidamente pra mim e subindo as sobrancelhas, como se dissesse: "Me aguarde!"

E seguiu o pai pela saída.

* * *

><p><em>King's Cross.<em>

—Querida, o trem já vai partir!- chamou minha mãe, tentando conter as lágrimas. – Está na hora de você embarcar. Você vai ficar bem?

Meus olhos rapidamente se encheram de lágrimas ao olhar para mamãe, comecei a pensar em todo o tempo que eu ficaria longe dela, sem seu abraço, seu carinho, seu ombro para chorar... Engoli as lágrimas, eu tinha que ser forte, eu tinha que mostrar para ela que ficaria bem. E eu ficaria, certo? Estaria com Harry e Ron, em Hogwarts, rodeada pela magia que o lugar guarda.

—Sim, mamãe. Vou ficar bem. – respondi, dando um grande abraço nela e depois em meu pai.

—Vamos sentir saudade de você, pequena. – disse ele, disfarçando a tristeza.

—Também vou, pai.

—Não se esqueça de escrever!-pediu minha mãe e eu acenei com a cabeça antes de entrar no trem.

Respirei fundo para conter as lágrimas uma vez mais e segui pelo corredor do trem, procurando por Ron e Harry. Não os achava em nenhuma cabine e como já estava cansada de tanto procurar, acabei por entrar em uma vazia mesmo, sozinha.

Sentei em um dos bancos e encostei minha cabeça na janela, fechando os olhos com força, mas dessa vez não pude conter as lágrimas, que rolaram pelo meu rosto e pingaram na minha blusa. Eu contava com Harry e Ron para me distraírem da saudade, esperava não ter que ficar sozinha em uma cabine, com medo do que estava por vir, como aconteceu ano passado, antes de conhece-los.

Não. Esse ano ia ser diferente, eu não estava mais sozinha, meus amigos podiam não estar aqui agora, mas isso não quer dizer que eles não se importavam, não é? Ah, como eu queria o conforto dos olhos verdes do Harry e até as reclamações do Ron, eu queria ter alguém ali, comigo.

* * *

><p><em>Biblioteca.<em>

Por que a biblioteca estava assim tão cheia? Tinha gente terminando os deveres, fofocando e até brincando com aviõezinhos de papel! Madame Pince não parecia feliz com isso, mas só pedia que falassem baixo e tomassem cuidado com os livros.

O ataque à Madame Nora, é claro! Ninguém mais queria ficar andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, então ou ficavam nas salas comunais, ou arranjavam lugares supervisionados, como a Biblioteca. Se bem que ler um romance bruxo, como Madame Pince estava fazendo, não é bem supervisionar, mas só a presença de um bruxo adulto já fazia com que todos se sentissem mais seguros.

Bom, eu não gostei nada disso! Estava dificílimo achar um lugar calmo para ler, já que a sala comunal da grifinória estava lotada, sem mencionar que Ron não parava de me encher para que eu o ajudasse no dever de poções, e a biblioteca estava uma zona, mas me dirigi ao fundo da biblioteca. Precisava de um lugar para continuar lendo sobre a poção polissuco, precisava aprender a prepará-la corretamente.

—Sem os guarda-costas?-perguntou Malfoy, com arrogância, aparecendo do nada, rodeado pelos _seus_ guarda-costas.

—Olha quem fala, Malfoy! Não sou eu que vou à todo lugar rodeada por dois grandalhões sem-cérebro.

—Quem é você para falar alguma coisa, sua sangue-ruim nojenta!-ele me xingou com tanto prazer, com um sorriso enviesado que me atingiu lá no fundo.

Eu o empurrei e saí correndo, uma dor antiga começou a nascer em meu peito e as lágrimas romperam. Eu só parei até chegar no banheiro feminino, foi quando reparei que era o banheiro da Murta. Ela não parecia estar presente, então corri até uma das pias para lavar o rosto. Alguma coisa naquela pia e naquela situação me parecia familiar, como um deja vú de uma vida passada. E de repente a dor e as lágrimas aumentaram, mas eu não sabia direito qual o motivo.

Foi quanto ouvi uma voz arrastada, sibilada, mas em um tom reconfortante. Bem, eu não entendia as palavras, mas na minha mente eu encarava como uma tentativa de me acalmar. Será que eu estava ouvindo coisas?

Não, devia ser só impressão minha. Me apoiei em uma das pias e me olhei no espelho, procurando algum resquício de insanidade em meus olhos, mas só havia dor e lágrimas. Abri a torneira com a intenção de lavar meu rosto, já que não podia voltar para a sala comunal com o rosto assim, e senti um relevo diferente na mesma. Olhei atentamente a torneira, havia um desenho, um desenho de uma cobra... Escutei alguém entrar no banheiro e me virei rapidamente para a porta.

—Ginny, o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tivesse medo desse banheiro... – perguntei a irmãzinha do Ron, que parecia desesperada e tinha um olhar de culpa no rosto.

Baixou os olhos para seus pés, enquanto escondia algum tipo de caderno em suas costas. Parecia o caderno clandestino do Sr. Malfoy...

—Ahn, eu entrei na porta errada... – disse ela, não muito confiante. – É, eu ainda não conheço muito bem o castelo.

—Ok, vem comigo que eu te levo de volta para a sala comunal. – disse meio desconfiada a ela e a puxei para fora daquele banheiro, que começava a parecer sombrio.

* * *

><p><em>Dormitório<em>

**—_Não tem para onde correr... – ele sussurrou de forma doce, antes de pressionar seus lábios nos meus._**

**_Não tinha como, era impossível lutar, impossível resistir ao veneno daquela cobra. Tudo que ele queria, ele conseguia, e comigo não podia ser diferente... Ah, como eu me odeio por estar correspondendo ao seu beijo neste exato momento, por ter me rendido como fiz muitas outras vezes, mas era um fato que ele me tinha sobre seu controle._**

**_Sua língua habilidosa cruzou a barreira de meus lábios e começou a provocar a minha, minha mão voou involuntariamente para sua nuca, agarrando seus lindos cachos negros. Por quê?_**

**_Lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, mas ele não parou e nem eu. Merlin sabe o que ele poderia fazer se eu tentasse resistir... Tinha que aceitar os fatos; eu estava perdida. Eu caí na conversa da cobra._**

Cabeça latejando, lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto... O que estava acontecendo? Por que eu continuava tendo esses sonhos estranhos? E por que eu sentia que havia algo me escapando naquele momento...

Me levantei silenciosamente e fui até o banheiro, lavar o rosto. Apoiada na pia, com a cabeça baixa, eu tive um deja vú; a cobra! Em uma das pias do banheiro da Murta havia o desenho de uma cobra, o símbolo da casa Sonserina!

Claro! E no meu sonho, o estranho pensamento, o adjetivo usado para descrever o garoto... Isso tem que querer dizer alguma coisa! Vamos, Hermione, pensa, pensa...

Salazar Slytherin falava a língua das cobras, por isso o símbolo de sua casa é uma cobra; seu herdeiro voltou à escola e abriu sua câmara secreta e liberou o terrível monstro que só ele pode controlar... Só ele pode controlar? Mas então...

Eu tenho um livro sobre répteis bruxos em algum lugar, eu peguei no começo do ano para ler, mas nem comecei porque não tive tempo e... AQUI ESTÁ! Cobras, cobras que petrificam... Oh, meu Deus! Será que...?

* * *

><p><em>Último banquete<em>

Nem acredito que finalmente vou encontrar Harry e Ron, parece que anos se passaram desde que fui petrificada. Bom, de qualquer maneira, os dois se deram bem sem mim, conseguiram salvar o dia!

Passei pelos portões do salão principal e cumprimentei Sir. Nicholas, que também já estava curado. Então avistei meus dois melhores amigos, não pude conter a emoção e voei nos braços de Harry! Eu admito que enrubesci um pouco e tive vergonha de abraçar o Ron, sei lá, com o Harry parece mais fácil, o nosso aperto de mão pareceu patético, mas não pude fazer mais que abrir um sorriso amarelo.

—Não acredito que vocês descobriram!-parabenizei os dois.

—Bom, não teríamos conseguido sem você, Hermione. – Harry disse de forma doce e Ron sorriu concordando. Eles conseguiram abrir um lindo sorriso em meu rosto com isso.

Durante o banquete, não pude deixar de sentir que alguém me encarava, procurei pelo salão e encontrei Draco Malfoy me fulminando com o olhar. Aposto que ele adoraria que eu tivesse ficado petrificada para sempre, mas eu não daria a ele essa satisfação. O encarei de volta e sorri enviesado, de uma forma que nunca tinha sorrido antes, pelo que me lembro.

A chegada de Hagrid me distraiu dos olhares de certo sonserino e pude aproveitar o banquete em paz. Bom, como disse Shakespeare uma vez: Tudo está bem quando acaba bem. E o ano estava acabando muito bem!

* * *

><p><strong>NA2: Então, gostaram do primeiro chapter? Eu sei que está pequeno, mas eu prometo que o 2º vai estar maior e que vai sair logo logo. Depois me digam o que acharam, clicando nesse link azul aqui em baixo, para eu poder concertar meus erros e melhorar a história, ok?**

**xoxo, **

_**Genevieve Pendragon**_


End file.
